


the tell-tale heart

by SachiMalff



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiMalff/pseuds/SachiMalff
Summary: Lu Han mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana sinar mentari menerobos masuk lewat jendela di sebelah kanan mereka. Menyapa kamar monokrom mereka dengan mega binar yang terasa selesa, kemudian memantul di wajah Sehun dan memberi efek keemas-emasan yang menentramkan—seolah memberinya satu buai erat dalam keheningan yang menulikan. Oh Sehun, lelaki yang terbaring di samping Lu Han, tetap terdiam dalam pejaman matanya.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the tell-tale heart

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan penulis: disarankan untuk membaca fanfiksi ini sembari memutar lagu milik Lewis Capaldi berjudul Before You Go. Selamat membaca!

[the tell-tale heart]

> “Among Sehun’s stillness is Lu Han’s pounding heart that screams _I love yous_.”

[the tell-tale heart]

* * *

“Kau tahu, kan...”

Kicauan burung kenari di luar jendela terdengar begitu memekakkan jika dibandingkan dengan bisik lirih yang keluar dari bibir Lu Han. Pagi itu mentari menyambut bumi dalam diam. Di antara deru napas pelan seorang lelaki berperawakan kecil dengan dua mata yang menatap lembut seseorang yang terbaring di samping kanannya.

Lelaki itu memejamkan mata dalam posisi telentang dan kedua tangan yang tertempel di dada bidangnya yang berlapis selimut tebal.  
Lu Han merapatkan badannya pada sosok tersebut hingga jarak keduanya terkikis seolah hanya ada spasi sejauh satu sentimeter.

“...jika aku...”

Di luar sana, mentari sudah mulai menanjak tinggi sementara burung-burung masih bersiul, beradu dengan deru angin yang semakin kencang menyambut musim dingin di tahun ini. Ada kata tak terjamah yang bergelantungan di udara, yang coba Lu Han raih walau ia yakin bicara pun tak cukup. Seolah kata-katanya tercuri oleh keadaan. Ia memang tak pernah pandai berkata-kata. Menurutnya, berkata-kata adalah sebuah kegiatan yang paling melelahkan. Ia harus memikirkan diksi yang tepat, kemudian mengolah pikirannya secara runtut, dan jika kau salah mengucap satu saja kata, semua makna akan hilang.

Jadi ia bingung bagaimana harus mengucapkan aku mencintaimu tanpa terdengar begitu klise. Namun ia lanjutkan juga perkataannya yang tak selesai itu.

“...mencintaimu?”

Oh Sehun, lelaki yang terbaring di samping Lu Han, tetap terdiam dalam pejaman matanya.

“Aku mencintai bagaimana kau terlihat begitu indah dengan sinar mentari yang terpantul dari wajah dan badanmu.”

Lu Han mengamati dengan seksama bagaimana sinar mentari menerobos masuk lewat jendela di sebelah kanan mereka. Menyapa kamar monokrom mereka dengan mega binar yang terasa selesa, kemudian memantul di wajah Sehun dan memberi efek keemas-emasan yang menentramkan—seolah memberinya satu buai erat dalam keheningan yang menulikan.

“Aku mencintai bagaimana kau selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak akan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak lucu-lucu amat.”

Lu Han ingat musim gugur pertama yang ia lewati dengan Sehun sebagai sepasang kekasih, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur ke Jeju. Sebuah momen menakjubkan yang takkan bisa ia lupakan, dan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sebuah tempat wisata, tawa tak pernah hilang dari sosok Sehun. Ia menertawai hampir semua hal, dari yang terlucu sampai hal terkonyol seperti saat ia melihat seekor babi yang terpeleset lumpur ketika berjalan.

Menurut Lu Han, Sehun menghasilkan tawa sonor yang tak mampu tertandingi oleh melodi manapun. Mengingatnya, Lu Han tersenyum kecil.

Di luar sana, hujan renyai mulai menyapa. Awalnya berupa rintik, rintik, rintik. Tik, tik, tik.

Tetes-tetesnya beradu dengan detak jam dinding yang ada di kamar mereka, dan ketika Lu Han meliriknya, ia baru sadar jika ini sudah pukul delapan lebih dua puluh.

Lalu, rintik itu menggila dan runtuh dari langit bak air bah. Mata Lu Han memicing melihat derasnya hujan dari jendela kamarnya.

“Ssshhh.” Ia melongokkan kepalanya dan menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya, membuat tanda seperti ia sedang menyuruh hujan di luar untuk mengecilkan suaranya. “Kau akan mengganggu Sehun.”

Ia kembali merebahkan badannya di samping Sehun, membenarkan posisi bantalnya yang sedikit miring. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat bagaimana kontur wajah Sehun terpahat sempurna oleh Tuhan, bagaimana sisi kiri wajahnya memperlihatkan satu bagian indah yang selama ini selalu ia puja.

Tak sadar, ia tersenyum lagi.

“Kau terlihat sangat kurus,” katanya.

Ia ingat bagaimana Sehun kerap melewatkan makan akhir-akhir ini. Ia memang memiliki postur tubuh yang kecil, namun kini yang tersisa hanya tulang dan kulit. Namun walau begitu, ia tetap terlihat tampan.

“Namun aku selalu suka saat kau memelukku atau saat aku membenamkan diriku pada lenganmu.”

Benar, karena baginya, tempat teraman di dunia ini adalah dekapan Sehun.

“Aku merasa bahagia ketika berada dalam rengkuhanmu,” lanjutnya. Ketika tangan kanannya menjadi bantal kepalanya sendiri, tangan kirinya bergerak pelan untuk meraih tangan Sehun yang menelungkup, meremasnya pelan untuk menyalurkan rasa hangat tubuhnya pada tangan Sehun yang terasa sangat dingin.

Tangan itu adalah tangan yang selalu menggenggam tangan Lu Han dalam keadaan apapun. Ketika malam menjelang dan Lu Han merasa takut akan hari esok, tangan itu di sana untuk menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar cemas. Ketika pagi datang terlalu cepat dan Lu Han merasa tak siap untuk hidup, tangan itu ada di sana untuk membelai wajahnya sembari satu kalimat bahkan jika yang kaulakukan hari ini hanyalah bertahan, aku bangga padamu dari bibir Sehun yang seolah memberinya nyawa. Ketika sore menerjang dan Lu Han merasa letih karena jiwanya babak-belur dihajar dunia, tangan itu juga masih di sana untuk menekan tengkuknya saat Sehun memperdalam ciumannya yang seolah berkata kau baik-baik saja.

Mengingatnya, Lu Han menitikkan air mata.

“Sehun...”

Derasnya hujan di luar meredam suara Lu Han, dan ia menyalahkan rintik dan deru suara hujan yang beradu dengan angin di luar sana yang mengganggu tidur lelap Sehun.

“Oh Sehun...”

Genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sehun mengerat, seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ia masih di sini dan ia masih mencintainya.

“Setahun belakangan terasa sangat berat, kan?”

Kenangan Lu Han terpelosok ke masa lalu di mana masa muda terasa sangat indah, dan di tahun ke-tujuh belas mereka, dunia seakan menawarkan perjalanan tiada akhir yang penuh dengan tawa dan canda. Lu Han hanya mengingat saat-saat bahagia bersama Sehun, ketika hal paling membahagiakan bagi mereka hanyalah menari berdua di taman belakang rumah kecil yang mereka tempati bersama. Memang, taman itu terlihat agak kumuh karena penuh dengan barang-barang usang yang mereka letakkan di sana, dan lampu yang terpasang pun terasa begitu temaram. Pemutar musik lawas yang mereka pakai untuk menyetel musik kini masih tergeletak di sebuah meja usang di dekat pintu belakang. Sehun sangat menyukai barang lawas, jadi Lu Han setuju untuk menyimpannya.

“Kau tak bisa lagi menari*. Kau...”

Dulu, berdansa dengan Sehun terkadang membuatnya sangat lelah karena gerakannya yang kadang rumit dan temponya yang cepat, namun kebahagiaan mereka ada pada saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya, memutar tubuhnya, dan mereka tertawa bersama alunan musik rancu yang terputar bersama tenggelamnya mentari. Kebahagiaan mereka terletak pada hal simpel seperti menari, walau harus Lu Han akui, ia buruk dalam urusan menari.

“...bahkan sering... kesakitan...”

Namun setahun belakangan, Sehun sering mengeluh kakinya terasa sakit.

“...dan menari...”

Bahkan ada saat-saat di mana ia tak kuat berjalan dari kamar mandi ke tempat tidur tanpa dipapah oleh Lu Han.

“...terasa berat...”

Lalu kemudian, ada saat di mana menari menjadi hal yang sangat Sehun benci.

Tanpa sadar, Lu Han terisak dalam ketiadaan. Di luar sana, mentari telah meraja di atas dengan gagah perkasa, berselimut langit yang berubah kelabu dan hujan yang tak kunjung mereda. Tetes demi tetesnya terdengar begitu keras memekakkan telinga seolah protes pada sesuatu yang Lu Han tak mau tahu. Mungkin kali ini, hujan bersekongkol dengan Lu Han, membantu meredam tangisnya. Baik air hujan dan air mata Lu Han memiliki satu perbedaan mendasar—yang satu rasanya tawar, dan yang satu rasanya pahit. Namun demikian, keduanya pun memiliki satu persamaan yang tak terelakkan. Keduanya jatuh karena tak kuat bertahan lebih lama dari ini.

“Lalu kau... sering marah-marah... dan mengutuk... dan menangis... dan...”

Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang hampir tak tertahankan. Mati-matian ia menghalau air mata untuk keluar dan teriak sakit untuk terlontarkan.

“...dan sinar matamu meredup seketika.”

Lu Han ingat saat di mana mata yang selalu berpendar penuh hangat itu seketika berubah menjadi kekosongan abadi yang tak mampu menawarkan kehangatan absolut yang sering ia puja. Ia menjadi Oh Sehun yang lain.

Yang tak Lu Han kenal.

“Sehun...”

Dua suku kata berupa nama yang sering ia rapal bersama doa-doa pemujaan itu terlontar sempurna, seolah Lu Han selalu menyebutnya tiap detik. Seolah Lu Han tak mengetahui kosa kata lain selain namanya.

“Aku seperti hidup bersama hantu...”

Di luar sana, mentari telah meraja di atas dengan gagah perkasa, berselimut langit yang berubah kelabu dan hujan yang tak kunjung mereda. Tetes demi tetesnya terdengar begitu keras memekakkan telinga seolah protes pada sesuatu yang Lu Han tak mau tahu. Mungkin kali ini, hujan bersekongkol dengan Lu Han, membantu meredam tangisnya.

“Aku... seolah tak mengenal siapa kamu...”

Baik air hujan dan air mata Lu Han memiliki satu perbedaan mendasar—yang satu rasanya tawar, dan yang satu rasanya pahit.

“Adakah yang bisa kulakukan, Sehun?”

Guntur menggelegar di luar sana, dingin pun mengusik kehangatan yang coba Lu Han tawarkan untuk Sehun yang terlelap pulas tak bergeming.

“Agar jantungmu bisa berdetak dengan lebih baik?”

Tetes air hujan membentur bumi, mengirim salam pertama dan terakhir sebelum akhirnya lolos begitu saja terserap tanah.

“Adakah yang bisa kukatakan...”

Bagi Lu Han, Oh Sehun adalah segalanya. Dan akan tetap seperti itu selamanya.

“...agar aku bisa membuatmu berhenti merasakan sakit?”

**Tetapi—**

“Setidaknya tersenyumlah, Sehun.”

Ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang terbebas untuk meraih wajah tampan Sehun, membelai lembut rambut hitam legamnya, kemudian turun menyusuri pahatan sempurna wajahnya mulai dari dahinya, lalu hidungnya, kemudian sampai di bibir indahnya. Ia menggerakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya, mengukir sebuah garis melengkung dan mematrikan sebuah senyum manis yang sangat ia sukai.

Detik itu juga, saat wajah Lu Han hanya berjarak dua senti dari wajah Sehun, dan saat ia akhirnya bisa melihat senyum Sehun yang telah mulai ia lupakan karena jarang terlihat, Lu Han luluh dalam tangis yang memekakkan.

“Aku mencintaimu,” bisiknya lirih. Kali ini begitu lirih, seakan ia hanya mengatakannya pada angin lalu. “Kau harus tahu itu. Ya?”

**—Lu Han harus menghentikan sakitnya.**

* * *

“112, ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

Lu Han melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sehun. “Saya ingin melaporkan kasus pembunuhan.”

Hening.

“Dengan siapakah saya berbicara?”

“Lu Han.”

“Baiklah, Mr Lu. Bisakah ceritakan kepada saya apa yang Anda lihat dan bagaimana keadaan di sana?”

Di luar sana, mentari telah meraja di atas dengan gagah perkasa, berselimut langit yang berubah cerah berwarna biru dengan awan putih yang berarak ceria. Hujan juga sudah mereda, seiring dengan air mata Lu Han yang telah mengering sempurna.

“Korban bernama Oh Sehun... kekasih saya sendiri.”

“Baik, bisaka—”

“Dan saya pelakunya.”

Di atas meja nakas di sebelah kiri ranjang mereka, beberapa arsenik** tumpah dan jatuh ke lantai di bawahnya.

**[END]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> *) Sehun menderita kanker tulang yang menyebabkan kaki, tangan, serta tulang di tubuhnya sering merasa kesemutan, sakit, atau bahkan mati rasa. Kanker ini tergolong langka, dan bisa menyebabkan kematian.  
> **) Arsenik adalah sejenis racun yang sangat mematikan. Racun ini tidak berbau, berwarna, dan tidak berasa. Jika meminum racun ini, maka seseorang akan mengalami kejang dan sesak napas, dan jika tidak mendapat pertolongan secepatnya, bisa menyebabkan kematian.


End file.
